Akatsuki : Ringu
by LoveHurtsLife
Summary: Deidara suspected Pein was abusing Konan until Pein himself was found dead at his apartment with a blank video tape. When Deidara watches the tape, will he be able to escape the curse himself? AU modern setting , OOC, Character Death s
1. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ringu and Naruto, if I did, Sadako and Deidara would be the only characters....**

**Title: Akatsuki : Ringu  
****Summary: Deidara suspected Pein was abusing Konan until Pein himself was found dead at his apartment with a blank video tape. When Deidara watches the tape, will he be able to escape the curse himself? Alternative Universe (modern setting), Out of Character, & Character Deaths  
****Genre: Horror/Supernatural  
****Crossover: Naruto/Ringu  
Pairing(s): Hint of PeinXKonan  
Rating: T**

**A/N: Crossover between the Ringu (original Japansese version of the Ring) and Naruto. I had to set it in the modern world.**

* * *

Mission One: Suspicion

Along the soaked highway, a lone car went speeding down it just a little over the speed limit around 7 o'clock at night. Only the driver and the passenger were in it, Deidara and Konan, they were quiet most of the time. The small Hawaiian Hula Dancer propped on a spring on the dashboard danced and jiggled as the car encountered bumps on the road, along with a small porcelain Ram tied to a braided string--it resembeled his zodiac--that swung overhead in the mirror. The woman shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Deidara asked, Konan shook her head. "It's only the summer, un..." His rough hand hovered over the ash tray as he turned the radio on. It started playing 'Dead!' by My Chemical Romance. "God, I hate that song." He tried switching stations for a few seconds before landing on his favorite song, he tried making his tone go higher. "..._life in the fast lane, surely makes you lose your mind_..._life in the fast lane, everything, all the time_..."

"The Eagles," scoffed Konan, the driver was taken aback. "You're a fan? . . ."

"I grew up listening to them, yeah . . ."

They were quiet again as the Eagles played quietly in the background.

"So what's up with you and Pein, hm? Zetsu said you got into a fight . . ."

"Nothing much," she lied, he raised an eyebrow and then coughed to mask his snort. "Just the usual disagreements . . ."

"If you want, you can move in with Sasori and me, un," he suggested sympathetically. ". . .if it gets any worse . . ."

"Uh . . . it's alright . . ."

". . .no, it's not, you haven't been yourself lately. . ."

The radio began to lose connection with the station, Deidara turned it off as they exited the freeway and entered the streets. When Deidara cautiously parked--it was crowded--in the parking lot of their apartment complex, he turned to Konan and stared hard at her,"Are you sure, hm?. . ."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, getting irritated by his determination to get into her issues and possibly solve them himself. They got out of the car and made their way into the building of four floors, Deidara fallowed her to her apartment that was shared with Pein. "Thanks for driving me back . . ."

Deidara shrugged casually,"No problem, yeah . . . but . . ." He suddenly grabbed her left wrist, she began struggling against his grip but lost easily and reluctantly allowed him to roll up her sleeve. The sigh if her arm shocked him, there was an abnormally large burn mark. "Oh fuck no, that's it . . ." The rest he mumbled, his thoughts were already locked on to calling the Police and reporting the "abuse" Pein had afflicted on her. He knew better not start a scene that could get Konan into more problems. "Get your stuff and come over to my pad, I'll get Sasori to--"

"Deidara-san, Nagato didn't do this!" Konan nearly yelled at his face. "I'm telling you, I'm alright, I hadn't been getting enough sleep lately . . ."

"I'm _trying _to help--" Deidara shouted as well.

"No, just stop, I'm fine, nothing to worry about . . .honestly, my work's keeping me busy . . ." She took out her keys and unlocked her door. They failed to notice Pein sleeping on the couch with the television set on. Deidara leaned against the door frame, arms crossed as he glared at her. She turned to him after she placed her purse down and took off her jacket. "Get out . . ."

"Okey . . .I'll back off, don't come crying to me later, hmph." He rolled his eyes at her before slamming the door so hard, it made a picture of Pein and Konan fall to the hard wood floor, causing the glass to shatter. She heard him outside. "Shit."

"Shit's right," Konan cursed too as she picked up the pieces and threw them away, she brushed off the photo in order to set it down on the stand. She saw the back of Pein's head. "Sorry about that, Deidara-san's just being. . .Deidara. . .want me to make you something?" No answer, she didn't notice he was sleeping and continued to talk. "Ramen--no--we're out of it." She began shuffling through their small kitchen, making noise during the process. "Guess we're having take out then . . ." Quickly, Konan got to the phone book and took out her cell phone.

She took her seat behind Pein on the chair that she pulled out from under their wooden table.

". . .yeah, I'd like to order. . .um. . ." She looked over head to Pein. "Nagato, what do you want?. . ." He didn't respond again. "Nagato?. . .are you awake?" Konan slowly got up and crept around the couch. Her feet felt water on the floor so she approached carefully. She bent over to see his face. "Nagato?. . ." His head was down, she shook him and he fell over on his back to the floor. Her eyes widened as she gasped when she saw that his face was distorted, his mandible hung loosely from a single joint, and his eyes showed fear. Konan gave a scream that woke up the entire floor. Her cell phone fell out of her hand as she ran into the hallway crying and screaming in fright. "Deidara! Deidara-san!"

Apparently, she ran into Deidara himself as he was about enter his apartment, he glared at her,"What do you want? Did I say not to come crying to me-"

"N-Nagato's dead! S-someone k-killed him!"

His expression softened and he showed great concern,"What? You're kidding, yeah?" Sasori poked his head out of the gap between the door and the frame. Konan shook her head.

"What's going on?" Sasori asked calmly, curious of what Konan had to say.

"Call the Police, I'll go and check. Konan, stay with Sasori, I'll be back, un," Deidara instructed quickly, he dashed through the hallway until he made it to the apartment with the neglected door that was left ajar. He cautiously ventured inside, as if the killer might still be in the very scene. He checked the window, it was shut closed as usual. His eyes were set on the pair of feet that poked out from the edge of the couch. "Pein, you alright, hm?" He noted the wet floor as he grabbed the arm of the couch to balance himself. "Pein. . ."

And then Deidara found Pein. . .dead with the distorted face.

"What the fuck, un?"

He tried to ignore the face that sickened him greatly. . .

"Oh God. . ."

. . .and decided to look around the apartment. Nothing was out of the ordinary. . .except for the VHS that was on, he knew Pein never used it on a daily basis. Deidara walked around Pein and the coffee table and knelt in front of the VHS, he turned off the television before pressing the Eject button. The VHS handed him a blank video tape, he stared at it.

"Why isn't this labeled?" Deidara asked the tape, he turned to Pein as if he would be able to answer. Sighing, he got up--obviously, he had to watch his step--and made his way out of the apartment with the video tape tucked away under his shirt.

.:(-.-):.

"I just called the Police, they'll be arriving in ten minutes. . .I'll fix you a bed. . .unless you want to take the couch," Sasori offered to Konan who was sitting on his couch staring blankly at the television screen while still crying. "Konan. . ." He walked over to kneel down in front of her. "Are you going to be fine?"

Konan slowly shook her head 'no'.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Again, 'no'.

Sasori looked downcast, being unable to help Konan. He got up while saying,"You can take my room, I'll stay on the couch. . .let me go clean it up." And then he left her alone for a minute.

There was a moment of silence until the television screen flickered on with static, Konan wiped her eyes and reached for the remote to turn it off. It turned on again. She got up and unplugged it, it was still working. The screen suddenly showed a well in a forest, she stared at it as a girl came climbing out of it slowly with her leg reaching out first, then her body fallowed as she touched the ground. Her long hair covered her face and her white dressed was stained with dirt from being in the well. Water began seeping out of the screen as the girl made her way to the screen ever so slowly.

Konan backed away when the girl reached her goal and proceeded to climb out of the screen, hands first with her drenched body slithering out. Konan's knees buckled when she hit the couch, causing her to sit down with the girl towering over her. She pointed a nailess finger at Konan, who prepared screamed as loud as she could for help but was easily muffled within a second when she was instantly killed by sight. The girl slowly made her way back to the sceen and climbed back in. She walked to her well and went down it again as the screen went blank . . .

* * *

**The song Deidara sings is "Life in the Fast Lane" by the Eagles**

**Let the chaos begin....**

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Video Tapes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Ringu**

**

* * *

**

**Last time on_"Akatsuki : Ringu":_**

_Konan backed away when the girl reached her goal and proceeded to climb out of the screen, hands first with her drenched body slithering out. Konan's knees buckled when she hit the couch, causing her to sit down with the girl towering over her. She pointed a nailess finger at Konan, who prepared screamed as loud as she could for help but was easily muffled within a second when she was instantly killed by sight. The girl slowly made her way back to the sceen and climbed back in. She walked to her well and went down it again as the screen went blank . . ._

* * *

Mission 2: Video Tapes

_"Konan, I got the room ready," Sasori called out from his room, he went to the living room to find it completely soaked in water. "What the hell? Konan. . ." He looked over the couch to find Konan sitting in a fetal position, her head in her arms. "Are you alright?" He shifted his feet in the small puddles as he started to lift Konan up to wake her up. To his horror, she wore a distorted face with her eyes closed and mouth wide open as if screaming. He nearly dropped her as he fell backwards from surprise and hit his head on the coffee table, it knocked him out. Deidara entered the scene with the Police behind him._

_"Sasori! Konan!"_

.:(-.-):.  
.:A Week Later:.

Shades of black was what everyone wore that day. . .except for the occasional white from the priest that came. Friends and co-workers were there, starting up conversations, crying, and mourning for the recent deaths of Konan and Pein a week ago. Their coffins were set up under a tent since it was raining, their picture posted on a stand was there for all to see, roses surrounded the two coffins that were ready to be lowered into the ground later on that evening. Zetsu provided the roses and reservations since he owned the cemetary. Fortunately, Kakazu was able to avoid getting a heartattack when he was told that Zetsu would be able to take care most of the expences and that he only had to pay little.

The two men sat at the front row looking up at the picture of the couple.

"They were about to get married," the white side of Zetsu commented.

"Yeah, Pein begged me to pay for it," added Kakazu,"damn bastard, he could've bankrupt me with the things he was asking for . . .but . . . he did live a good life."

Meanwhile, with Itachi and Kisame, they stood near the desk where Deidara sat, he was taking roll of the guests who arrived. The two missed most of the funeral cemermony but managed to get in before the burial. Kisame showed a blue rose to Deidara, while Itachi took a white one that laid out neatly in the basket.

"It was Konan's favorite, even though it's hard to find," explained Kisame, he read the expression on Deidara's face. Itachi signed his name on the roll book. "I wanted to give her a whole bouquet on her wedding . . ."

"We wanted to get here earlier but traffic's not being nice to us. Hidan and Orochimaru couldn't make it, Hidan'll be back tonight while Ororchimaru's going back tomarrow," Itachi said softly while taking an extra rose, he walked off to the coffins to place the flowers down. He took his seat away from Zetsu and Hidan and bowed his head, Kisame did the same.

Deidara gave a sigh, he thought_,"I knew something was up with Konan . . . she wouldn't tell me, I thought Pein had to do with it but . . . he's dead too. Then there's the video tape I found . . . I can have Hidan check it out when he gets back . . . maybe the killer left it by accident . . ."_

Tobi entered the scene, he looked at Deidara,"That's everyone, right?"

"Yeah, un . . . Hidan and Orochimaru aren't able to come. . ."

"Well, I'll bring Hidan later . . . do you know about this, Deidara-san, how they died?"

The artist shifted his eyes left to right then spoke low,"Uh-huh . . .When looked around Pein's apartment . . . I found a blank video tape in his VHS, yeah-"

"Blank? Maybe he was recording something-"

"Tobi, he bought Time Warner, he's got the abilty to record any show," Deidara said bluntly. "The chances of him using his VHS is very slim, plus, he was about to throw it out . . ."

Tobi shrugged,"Then I'm out of ideas." And with that done, he began to depart. "Got to meet Hidan at the airport, he's getting back from America . . ."

"Can you tell him to come over to my place, yeah?" Deidara called out, Tobi nodded over his shoulder.

.:(-.-):.  
.:Three Hours Later:.

Deidara laid on his twin bed with his feet elevated by the bed frame, he was staring up at the multi-colored ceiling he painted. It was pretty retro, giving his room a bright atmosphere. A large bird cage near the window contained a blue and gold macaw, he kept her--Taka--outside for now to giver her free space from her cage. She was currently sleeping peacefully with her head tucked under her wing. Most apartments don't allow any pets but Deidara managed to convince land lord to keep Taka with him.

His hair was untied for the moment as his switched positions with his feet so the right was on top of the left. Against the wall, his old desk given to him from Itachi had piles of paper work from his job as the owner of a Fireworks Shop out of town. Every once in a while, he would get calls from clients asking for custom made fireworks for parties or large events. Among the piles of forms were counless sketches Deidara would doodle once in a while when he was bored or he was stressed out. Right now, he was in the middle of sketching his sleeping bird from a distance. He began shading in specific areas until Sasori opened his door.

There was a short scar on his head from the coffee table a week ago, he caught Deidara's attention,"Hidan's here . . ."

"Finally," Deidara huffed while sgetting up, he cracked his back before grabbing the video tape that sat on his night stand. He entered the living room while scratching his head to find Hidan sitting on the barstool that was positioned at the small bar.

"You better have a pretty good reason why I'm here in your Hellhole and not sleeping my bed," Hidan grunted,"I had a long, fucking flight . . ."

"Here." He handed the priest the blank tape. "Can you check this out-?"

"How 'bout you do it? You got a VHS, right?"

" . . .no, un."

" . . .fine, I'll do it . . .but for a fee-"

"You sound like Kakazu, yeah," Deidara laughed, Sasori smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, blondie. C'mon, let's get it over with so I can sleep."

.:(-.-):.

"So . . . what happened to Pein and Konan-chan?" Hidan asked as they entered his apartment/studio. His room was nearly cluttered with numerous recording equipment and monitors, along with audio recorders. Near the center of the room was a television screen with a sofa in front. Hidan guided Deidara and Sasori to a desk he normally sat at. One might wonder how a priest managed to get these highly expensive, state-of-the-art, high-tec equipment. Well, let's just say he had a hobby for film and somehow managed to win this stuff at a church auction. . . by accident.

"That's what we want to find out," replied Sasori, Deidara stared at him. He didn't remember invitng Sasori with him. "Konan was my friend too you know, it wouldn't kill me to check this out. Besides, I want to kill the bastard who ruined my couch. It's all soaked with water so I had it replaced."

"But weren't you there when she died?"

"I passed out on the scene."

"Hm, hm, hmmmm," Deidara sighed, disappointedly. "You could've saved her, yeah."

"She didn't make a single noise. . ."

Hidan rubbed the sleep that was forming in his eyes as he inserted the video tape.

"Maybe Pein was recording Sex and the City . . . look, I'll fix the video up, my VHS is acting weird. The numbers are all fucked up, I'll make a copy later," Hidan explained, he pointed out that the counter/timer wasn't operating correctly. Deidara nodded.

"Sure thing, un. . ."

"I'll stay," Sasori said, Hidan groaned.

"Suit yourself . . ."

Deidara navigated through the countless wires that were piled up at his feet to the door. He opened it then left for his own apartment.

.:(-.-):.  
.:Next Day:.

The artist woke up, finding himself in an odd position with his head hanging over the side of his bed. 'This is going to leave a sore neck,' he thought while getting up.

"Ow, ow, ow," he winced, getting his neck to aline with his spine. He swung his feet over the bed and got up. He found Sasori sitting at their table eating his usual breakfast. The blank video tape sat there with a twin that had a "Copy" sticker on it. "Sasori-danna, you got any pain killers-I mean-tylenol, hm?"

"Here, why?" Sasori replied, he tossed a bottle of pills to him.

"I slept funny, un."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure. Hidan finished making a copy of the video tape last night. We watched it, kind of creepy. Right after it, we both got a phone call at the same time."

Deidara poped open the pill despencer and took two pills, he asked,"What?"

"A girl, she said '7 days'. Hidan flipped out, he didn't really appretiate prank phone calls, made a copy of the tape, then told me to get the fuck out and give it to you."

"Aa, that's Hidan for you, yeah." Deidara looked at the clock--he had to brush his hair out of the way--and then got up. "Damn it, 10 o'clock, I'm thirty minutes late."

"Leaving already? You didn't even eat-"

"I'll stop at a Ramen Stand, un," he replied quickly. "Forgot, Orochimaru's waiting for me at the train station-"

"I thought it was Tobi's turn to pick him up."

"Not this time . . ."

.:(-.-):.

". . ."

". . . you were half an hour late, Deidara," Orochimaru growled while putting his luggage and suit case in the truck of Deidara's car.

"Yeah yeah, but in case you didn't know, Konan and Pein were just murdered lately," Deidara shot at him. "The funeral was yesterday, un."

As Deidara began driving out of the parking lot, Orochimaru stared at him,"Really?"

"Really."

"What happened then?"

Deidara shrugged,"No one knows but I think a video tape killed them."

"Video tape? Don't tell me it can sprout out arms and legs and handle a kitchen knife . . ."

"Ha, ha, very funny, hm." He reached behind him and handed Orochimaru the tape. "Hidan checked it out, he said it was nothing so I think I'll let you look at it, yeah."

.:(-.-):.  
.:Fireworks Shop:.

Deidara sat at work, his feet on his desk with a mug of coffee in hand. He was reading an article that was about Pein and Konan, the reporters had gotten the information wrong. That pissed him off so bad, he tore the paper up into shreads and lit it on fire. The original video tape was on his desk, placed upright. He glared at it for a long time until the shop door opened.

"Sasori-dan-"

"You're bird's dead," Sasori frowned, he had a plastic bag at hand. Deidara jumped up from his chair, causing several documents to fly out, and ran over to Sasori. "I tried to pet her but she suddenly went insane!"

Carefully, Deidara opened the bag to find his bird covered in blood. He glraed at Sasori,"What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"Nothing . . . she just . . . dropped dead . . ."

* * *

**WHEE!**

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


End file.
